


Of Cats and Nightmares

by Silence_burns



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bad Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, also humor, but nothing too explicit, crayons lmao, there's fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Lucifer Morningstar waking you up from a nightmare.





	Of Cats and Nightmares

“I can’t believe you made me do this, Luci.”

“If it’s any help, I still can’t believe it myself.”

“How is that supposed to help me? It only means you didn’t think it through properly!”

“Of course I thought it through - I got the crayons!”

You sighed, taking another blank page. Drawing cats was far more exhausting than you thought, especially if you had to do it with the Devil himself for a 9-year-old beast.

“Give me the black one.”

“I’m using it if you haven’t noticed.”

“Lucifer, you’ve already made like 5 black… let’s say ‘animals’, I have to use it too!”

“Humans are so greedy nowadays…”

“And devils are making them do kindergarten’s homework! Who’s more evil now?!”

“You know I can hear you,” Trixie grinned, sitting across the table and watching you and Lucifer struggle with her homework.

“You could also help us,” you pointed out with a glamourous smile, but it didn’t make her change her mind.

“But Lucifer said he owes me a favor.”

“But I don’t!” you exclaimed dramatically.

“But you are my friend and friends don’t allow each other to suffer alone,” Lucifer stated, scribbling a poor caricature of… something. At least it had four legs this time. It took you and Trixie a lot of time to convince him that the judges of “My Favourite Animal” contest were looking for something from the human dimension.

“I’m only your friend when you need me.”

“Of course not!”

“I asked you to help me with my car yesterday.”

“I had a bachelor party to attend! It’s not like I could move it to another day.”

You exchanged knowing looks with Trixie who was having the time of her life. Even though it was already past her night time, Chloe let her stay up for a little longer. She probably enjoyed hearing her kid laugh so much. They both had a hard time lately.

Under any other circumstances, you’d be more than willing to keep it up and have some fun, but today’s task was… rather demanding. And way more exhausting than you thought. Who would think that drawing was so damn hard? Chasing criminals and dodging bullets seemed like a piece of cake right now.

“I’m so done with it,” you growled, laying your head on the table.

“It’s okay,” Trixie stroked your hair. “I don’t like school either.”

You muttered something under your breath, fully aware of the “no curses near Trixie” rule Chloe made. You were so tired. All day at the office, trying to push the most recent investigation, but with no result, made you wish you could just rest and forget about everything for once, at least for a few days. Maybe you could take a paid leave if you somehow managed to convince Pierce how desperate you were…?

You didn’t feel yourself falling asleep. You didn’t notice any change, you didn’t see anything - and yet, you knew what the feeling on your back meant, what was about to happen and how useless any resistance would be, all your actions only making it worse,  all the words meaningless, your own body failing you when you most needed a clear head and strength to…

You jolted straight when something pushed you, waking you up instantly.

You were breathing fast, the cold sweat dripping from your back and your heart racing to the point of aching. You took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm down.

“Are you all right?” Lucifer asked hesitantly, watching you from his seat.

You nodded, not trusting your voice, and looked around. Some of the lights were turned off and you couldn’t see Trixie anywhere. You looked at your watch and sighed. You took a long nap.

“I can’t read minds, but I’m pretty sure you’re lying,” Lucifer said.

You could feel his eyes on you. You absolutely hated when he had that all-knowing expression on his smug face, implying things you would rather not talk about.

“It doesn’t change the fact that you shouldn’t have let me sleep here,” you brushed that off, fixing your shirt. Thank God you didn’t drool.

“You must have been exhausted, and I’m sorry to say, but you weren’t much of a helper either.”

“Sure,” you rolled your eyes. “How did it turn out in the end, by the way?”

Lucifer grinned, taking one of the pages and showing you, almost glowing with pride.

“Are you sure this is a cat?”

“This is my-… I mean, little monkey’s favourite animal.”

“That explains a lot,” you scratched your neck, thinking about calling in sick tomorrow. Lucifer put down the drawing.

“You were shaking,” he said cautiosly. “Looked like you had a nightmare.”

“Yeah, I dreamt about that creature of yours.”

“You sure?.”

“Of course. It’s so vivid I think it may haunt me for the next week.”

You stayed silent for some time, avoiding looking at Lucifer. You drank the rest of Trixie’s tea. Lucifer finally sighed, standing up.

“Are you going? It’s not safe to roam the streets alone at night,” he asked, taking his car keys.

“Thank you, Picasso.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I definitely did. If you want to see more of my work, visit me on silence-burns.tumblr.com :)


End file.
